Scarlet Moodstone
Scarlet was born into two Noble parents. Her mother, who's a famous Telepath is a Probe and Washer, and her father is a well-known Emissary. Scarlet's an only child and was showered with love by her parents and everyone around her. On her 11th birthday, an owl came flying to the window with a letter in its beak. It was an invitation to attend Hogwarts. Scarlet's Backstory Like stated above, Scarlet was born into two Noble parents. Her mother, who's a famous Telepath, is a Probe and Washer, and her father is a well-known Emissary. Scarlet's an only child and was showered with love by her parents and everyone around her. On her 11th birthday, an owl came flying to the window with a letter in its beak. It was an invitation to attend Hogwarts. Scarlet's parents grew worried. They planned on having Scarlet attend Foxfire if she passed the entrance exam, and wasn't exactly happy with Hogwarts since it was a boarding school. After all, one of their reasons why they preferred Foxfire was because Scarlet would come home after school. But for Hogwarts.....they'd have to wait for months until they could see their daughter again. They strongly disagreed with the idea of admitting Scarlet to Hogwarts, but they knew it wasn't their choice whether she went to Hogwarts. It was Scarlet's. When Scarlet was informed about the letter, she was thrilled. She was finally going to a school! Even better, a boarding school! A school where she'd be away from her parents!! Her parents were......pretty awkward when they heard what Scarlet preferred. They told her that they'd follow her request, but they couldn't exactly keep their words after hearing that Scarlet liked Hogwarts. But anyways, they sent her to Hogwarts. And trust me..it was a crying fest. Her parents were sobbing hysterically, nearly strangling her by hugging to hard. At the first day of Hogwarts, Scarlet got more than 10 letters from her parents at breakfast. The next day, it was 50 letters that were all about how they missed her and how they wanted to see her. The following day...there was even more. Soon everyone called her The Letter Girl, because of how famous she was in Hogwarts for the amount of letters she got each day. She did great in Hogwarts. She especially loved DADA and Charms class because she enjoyed firing spells and practicing them. In summer breaks she'd show off to her Elvin friends and her parents who didn't get the chance to attend Hogwarts and performed simple yet stunning spells. Because of that...you can expect her to get lots of letters from the Ministry of Magic containing information about how she wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school ground. She eventually stopped after receiving 5 warnings. When she was in her third year of Hogwarts, she made it into the Gryffindor idditch Team and became a Chaser. She became one of the best players in the team and her popularity grew. However, in a Quidditch match against the Slytherin, a bludger hit her and kicked her off her broom-and she was high up in the air. She plummeted to the ground in an incredible speed, and she hit the ground painfully and passed out. She was out for days, and she suddenly manifested. Poor thing, when she woke up, her head was filled with thoughts that weren't hers, and she cried for hours due to the headache. It became so bad to the point her parents had to visit her. When her mother had no choice but to probe and invade her mind, she was startled at the fact that Scarlet's mind was so shielded. It took her several tries to break into her mind, and that was when she realized her daughter had manifested as a Telepath. She immediately asked Scarlet to break into her mind which Scarlet managed to do effortlessly. Scarlet's mother urged her to transfer to Foxfire and leave Hogwarts to trained her ability, but stopped when Scarlet begged to stay here. Scarlet loved this place, and Hogwarts was a house for her. She promised her mother to train her mind without leaving a day behind in summer instead, and her mother agreed. With each year and each summer, Scarlet grew smarter and stronger. She became the pride of her family and was praised in the Wizarding World for her great academic achievements and her dueling skills. She's exceptional at spells and casting them, to the point where her father even remarked, "To be honest, I'm secretly very grateful that my daughter chose Hogwarts instead of Foxfire. Through Hogwarts she learned many subjects and skills she wouldn't have learned if she went to Foxfire.". One summer, she suddenly learned that she was a Polyglot, because she suddenly was able to communicate with other intelligent creatures. When she reached Level 5, the Headmaster of Hogwarts assigned her as the Gryffindor Prefect. Her popularity rose even more and Scarlet was happy with her life so far. Personality She is an Ambivert. She has tons of friends due to her popularity but also enjoys silence and calmness. Because of that, her favorite places include the Library and almost all the forests. She's pretty generous but immediately exposes her angry side if someone starts to look down on her. She's scary when she's mad, and isn't afraid to start smashing desks and objects if she gets in a fight. She's a little blunt at times and speaks harsh truths. Relationships Family For her family, she's super close to her parents. There are times when she gets annoyed because of their over-protective personality, but overall she loves them. Friends She has lots of friends due to her popularity. However she's only super close with only a few of them and stays mildly distant with the rest. She understands some people only befriend her for her popularity, yet she doesn't mind or points it out. Romance She dated a Hufflepuff peer in her third year, but broke up at the end of the year. After she moved to her fourth year she started dating a Gryffindor peer and continue to be with him till now. Hogwarts Professors Hogwarts Professors love her for her enthusiasm. They always praise her for being so prepared and ready for classes. She is her Charms professor's favorite student in her year. Appearance Like stated on the infobox, Scarlet has sapphire blue eyes and black hair. She's beautiful, like all the other elves, and is tall and a bit to the skinny side. Her skin tone is pale. Her hair goes down to her shoulders and she usually makes a tiny bun on her head and wears her signature light pink chinese hairpin. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Approved Characters